The Murder Case EN
by XenaGabbi
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle get involved in a murder case. They cooperate with the police to find the culprit.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Xena and Gabrielle had chosen to go in an unknown direction. They were walking for hours, but all they were seeing were woods.

-Xena, I think we got lost! – Gabrielle said worried.

- Well, we went in an unknown direction to see where it leads – it's normal not to know where we are. – Xena answered with a calm voice. – Don't worry, Gabrielle, sooner or later we'll get out of these woods – they can't be endless.

-Are you sure we're not walking around in a circle?

- If we were, I'd know, believe me.

Gabrielle calmed down a bit. She was very worried but she trusted Xena. She felt safe when Xena was around.

After a few more hours of walking they saw a city.

-Look! A city! – Gabrielle shouted.

-Yes, Gabrielle, I see it.

-Well, seems like we weren't that lost after all.

- I told you to trust me.

And so they went in to the unknown city.


	2. The Case

**The Case**

It was a sunny day. Xena and Gabrielle were walking around in the town they just arrived in.

Suddenly something made Gabrielle stop. Anyway Xena didn't notice that and kept walking until she heard Gabrielle's voice:

-Xenaaaaa! – Gabrielle shouted. She sounded very happy.

Xena turned around and saw that Gabrielle was around 10 meters away from her.

-What? What is it? – Xena asked with interest.

Gabrielle was standing in front of the wall of some building. She was looking at some poster. On the poster there was a woman with black hair and green eyes around 30 years old. Next to her was written "Tarja". It was a concert poster. Below was written information about the concert.

Xena went to Gabrielle and looked at the poster.

What's that? – She said.

It's…it's…IT'S TARJA! – Gabrielle screamed of happiness.

And who's Tarja?

She's a metal singer. I'm a big fan of her. – Gabrielle answered.

Since when do you listen to metal?

Xena, you haven't heard her! She's just awesome! I love her operatic voice!

Didn't you say she's a metal singer?

Well, yes, she mixes opera with metal. It's hard to explain – you have to hear it. I'd love to go and listen to her live.

When is the concert?

Tonight.

And where do we get tickets?

Before the concert, in front of the hall.

Gabrielle looked at Xena and noticed she didn't feel very happy about going to this concert.

-Oh, Xena, PLEASEEE! Do it for me! – Gabrielle was begging.

-Oh, all right. We'll go.

-Thank you, thank you, thank you! – Gabrielle said happily and hugged Xena.

The concert was going to start in 15 minutes, so Xena and Gabrielle were in front of the hall, buying tickets.

-How much? – Xena asked the seller.

-45 pounds.

They took the tickets and went inside the hall. They seats were at the first row.

-I'm so exited! – Gabrielle said while taking her place.

They waited a few minutes and then the music started. The woman from the poster came out in a black dress and started singing.

-Xena, this song is called "Enough". – Gabrielle said to Xena smiling.

- And I think I'm starting to like this chick's music. – Xena replied.

- I told you! – Gabrielle said to Xena and continued listening to the song.

The next song started.

And this song is called I walk alone. – Gabrielle said to Xena.

Really? Reminds me of my past…before I met you. – Xena replied and smiled at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled to Xena and continued listening. They were both amazed by this lady's beautiful voice and her charisma.

The third song started and after 10 seconds Gabrielle turned to Xena:

Now this song, Xena, is called Ever Dream. – she said.

-I see. – Xena replied.

-You know, actually she used to sing that song with her ex- band called Nightwish. – Gabrielle continued.

- Nightwish? What a strange name.

-Don't you think it sounds kind of…mystical?

-Oh, yeah, probably. But what do I know of mystery? – Xena said and smiled.

Gabrielle laughed and then continued with the information:

-They kicked her out.

- Who?

- Nightwish. They kicked her out.

- Oh, I see. But why? She's such a good singer.

- It wasn't because of that.

- Then why?

-They had some problems with her manager.

-Right. – Xena said and the conversation ended. They both continued listening.

-And now this one is called My Little Phoenix. – Gabrielle said to Xena at the middle of the fourth song.

- So I thought. – Xena answered and laughed. – You know what? It reminds me of you. – she turned to Gabrielle and smiled. Gabrielle smiled back.

Gabrielle kept on telling Xena the titles of every other song, because Xena didn't know any of them. And how could she? She didn't even try to read anything from the poster, when Gabrielle found it. At the beginning she wasn't interested at all, but now, when she heard all those songs, she started understanding why Gabrielle likes this lady so much.

Xena was taken by the magic of the songs "Nemo" and "Sing For Me", but the song she most loved was called "In For A Kill".

-This is a new song, Xena. – Gabrielle said.

-Really? And I think it's becoming one of my favorites. – Xena said and laughed.

- Come on, Xena, you've changed!

- Yes, but that evil part of me is still somewhere inside me waiting to get out.

-But if it wasn't your evil part, we'd probably be dead by now.

- Yeah, you're right.

The next song was Poison. When Xena listened to it, she remembered her dream of Ares. Still, she didn't say a word to Gabrielle about it. Actually she never told Gabrielle аbout it.

An unknown to Gabrielle song started playing.

-Oh, God, a new song! I'm so exited! – Gabrielle said happily. Xena looked at her with a smile. Seeing Gabrielle happy, made Xena also be happy.

The next song started and Gabrielle said to Xena:

-And this song is called "Die Alive".

Xena burst into laughter. She just couldn't stop laughing.

-I've never heard a funnier title in my life. – Xena said, trying to calm down.

The next song they heard was called "Until My Last Breath" and at the middle Xena said to Gabrielle:

-Gabrielle, if I ever had to sing a song for you, it would probably be this one.

-Oh, Xena, don't talk like that! If you ever had to sing something for me, it would be something happy.

-You know what, Gabrielle? I'm scared that someday something bad would happen to me after all.

-No, Xena.

-Yes, Gabrielle. Everything comes to an end sooner or later, including life.

-If you ever die, I'll die with you.

-No, Gabrielle. Life has to go on without me. You have to go on without me.

-But I can't live without you, Xena; I can't live without my best friend.

Xena didn't say another word. She saw a tear pour down on Gabrielle's face and gently wiped it of.

They forgot about their unpleasant little talk and continued listening to the concert.

The last song was being played. Tarja was singing along with her brother, Toni.

-Xena, this song is called "The Phantom Of The Opera" and is from "The Phantom Of The Opera" play. – Gabrielle said to Xena.

- Oh… Then maybe we should go and see that play someday. – Xena replied.

- It would be wonderful! – Gabrielle said happily. She never thought that Xena would ever suggest going to a play.

-And who's that guy? – Xena asked Gabrielle, pointing to the man singing with Tarja.

-Oh, it's Tarja's brother – Toni. – Gabrielle said.

-You sure know a lot about this woman, don't you? – Xena said.

-No, not much, but I like her a lot.-Gabrielle said and smiled.

Soon the concert was over. Xena and Gabrielle left the hall and sat on a bench in front of it.

-Well, did you like it? – Xena asked Gabrielle, looking at her with a smile.

- It was awesome, thank you, Xena. – Gabrielle replied. – But I think you also liked it.

-Yes, you're right. I'm happy we saw that concert.

- I told you, you'd like it.

- Yes, you were right. But now we have to find a place to sleep. – It was night when the concert was over. – Any ideas?

- Well…we could use this bench for this night… - Gabrielle said.

- I don't think it would be very comfortable.

-Got any better ideas? – Gabrielle asked with a smile. – Or wait! Why don't we just get a hotel room?

- Gabrielle, hotel rooms are expensive here.

Suddenly they heard a scream. Xena stood up.

-It's coming from inside the hall! – Xena said and they both got in the hall.

It was empty. They got on the stage and saw a door. Xena opened it and saw a corridor. They went in and saw three doors at the end of the corridor.

One of the doors was opened. They ran to it and saw the singer, Tarja, looking horrified at the corpse of an unknown man.


	3. Xena

**Xena**

Gabrielle ran to Tarja and hugged her, while Tarja burst into tears.

-What's happening here? – The tree women heard a man's voice from behind. It was Toni. He had heard the scream and came to see if his sister is in trouble.

- Someone killed him. – Xena said to Toni, looking at the corpse.

-I'll call the police. – He said and picked out his mobile.

Xena didn't want the police around – she thought that she and Gabrielle could manage to find the culprit by themselves, but still she didn't say a word to Toni.

Toni called the police and after half an hour they were at the crime scene. Around 5 policemen had come to search around.

Xena and Gabrielle took Tarja in one of the other rooms. In the room there was a wooden table with four wooden chairs.

Tarja sat on one of the chairs and Xena and Gabrielle did the same.

-Did you know him? – Xena asked.

-He…he…he… he was my husband. – Tarja said and again burst into tears.

-I'm so sorry. – Gabrielle said and hugged Tarja.

-What's his name? – Xena asked.

-Marcelo Cabuli. – Tarja answered.

-Do you know who might have killed him? – Xena asked.

-No. No idea. – Tarja said while still crying.

-Did he have any enemies?

-Well… not the kind of enemies who would kill him.

-Are you sure no one of them has a motive?

-Yes, I'm sure.

Xena stood up and said to Gabrielle:

-Gabrielle, you stay here with her. Try to calm her a bit.

Gabrielle nodded and Xena went out.

She went to the crime scene were the police was searching for clues.

-I'm sorry, madam. We're working here. – A man said to her. He was around 60 years old, with grey hair and glasses. He was smoking a cigar.

- I want to help. – Xena said to him.

- And how can you help us? Can you give us any information that might help us?

-No, but…

- Then?

-Listen, my name is Xena, I could…

-You could be whoever you want; the problem is that this is a crime scene and nobody except the police must be here. – He didn't let her finish.

-But I could help!

-Madam, I already told you…

-I could help you look for clues.

-Madam, this is a job of the police.

-But…

Xena didn't know what to say. She knew that the man with the cigar was right, but she still wanted to help, so she didn't move.

The man with the cigar picked out his cell phone.

-Hello, Christian, there's a murder at the concert hall. Could you call Alex and come?

He probably got some reply so he hung up.

-My colleagues will come here soon. Please, be around so they could ask you a few questions. – He said to Xena.

Ok. – She said and went back to the room where she had left Tarja and Gabrielle.

Tarja was almost calm but still a bit shocked. Gabrielle tried to cheer her up a bit but unfortunately no use. There was a point when Gabrielle didn't know what to tell Tarja. That was the moment when Xena came in, sat on the chair and said:

-Damn it!

- What happened? – Gabrielle asked her.

-Some man told me that I shouldn't be at the crime scene. I told him I wanted to help, but he said that it was the police's job.

- He's right at some point… - Gabrielle said.

- I know, but…

Again she didn't know what to say.

-Did they tell you anything? – Tarja asked.

-No, nothing. – She said. – But I won't give up!

Then she left the room again and again she went to the crime scene. The guy with the cigar was still there. He saw her and said:

-I thought I told you, madam, that you shouldn't be here.

- Yes, I know. But you see Mr.…

-Graf. My name is Leo Graf.

-…Mr. Graf. I understand your position, but please, try to understand mine. I know I can help.


	4. Alex

**Alex**

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and the telephone rang. As usual Rex went to get it. He came back into the bedroom with the phone in his mouth and put it next to Alex one the bed. Alex was sleeping. No, actually the phone had made him wake up. He picked it up and answered:

-Brandtner.

-Hi, Alex, it's me, Christian. – The other side answered.

-Why are you calling me at this time of the night? – Alex asked.

-There's been a murder at the concert hall.

-Ok. I'm coming. – He hung up the phone. He put his clothes on and then looked at Rex, who was looking at him.

-Sorry, Rex, no time for breakfast. Let's go. – He said and walked to the door.

Rex made a plaintive sound and went after him.

Alex got in his car and Rex jumped through the opened car window and took his place on the seat next to him.

After a few minutes they were at the hall. Alex opened the door which led to the corridor, made one step and saw Leo arguing with some woman. He walked to them.

-Hi, Leo. May I know what the problem is? – He said.

- Hi, Alex. That woman doesn't want to listen to me. I told her that she shouldn't be here. – Leo said.

- Look, I just want to help! – The woman said to Alex.

- I told her that since she has no information which could help us, she's of no use. – Leo said.

- We could help you find the murderer. – Someone said. Alex looked back and saw a blonde woman with brown eyes.

- But as I told your friend here, we could manage without you two. Why should we let you help us? – Leo asked.

-Because I want them to help. – A woman with black hair and green eyes said crying.

-And who are you? – Alex asked.

-My name is Tarja Turunen. I'm the wife of the dead man. – She said.

- Could you come with us, please? We need to ask you a few questions. – Christian, who just came and heard Tarja's words, said.

- I already did. – The woman, with whom Leo was arguing with, said. – Leave the woman at peace – she has just lost her husband.

In that moment Toni came again. He hugged Tarja and took her to her hotel.

-So what do you know about the case, Miss… - Alex asked the same woman.

-Xena. My name is Xena. – She said.

- So you're Xena? The warrior princess? – He asked amazed.

-Yes, I am. – She answered. - The corpse's name is Marcelo Cabuli, he is Tarja Turunen's husband.

-He's also her manager. – The blonde woman added.

-And who are you? – Christian asked.

-My name is Gabrielle - I'm Xena's friend. – She answered.

-My name is Christian Böck, this is my colleague – Alex Brandtner and this is Rex. – He said to the two ladies.


	5. Preparing For The Investigation

**Preparing For the Investigation**

-Tarja told us that her husband had enemies, but she doesn't think that any of them would kill him. – Xena continued.

-Is this all we have? – Brandtner asked.

- Yes. – Xena replied. – Tarja had a concert here this evening. After the concert we went out and sat on a bench. Soon after, we heard a scream, so we came here and found Tarja shocked. The corpse was also here, but I doubt that she's the murderer.

-So do I. – Alex said then he looked at Leo. – And you, Leo, what did you find?

- Death occurred somewhere around 11 pm. – give or take half an hour. The cause of death is probably the stab wound on his back. No sign of a fight. I suppose he was caught by surprise. That's it for now. Details after the autopsy. – He said. – Now I'll go. Bye everyone.

Everyone said "Bye" to Dr. Graf and he left.

-I think we should wait to see if they find some clues. - Alex said and looked at the other policemen who were searching for clues.

- I think you're right. We should come tomorrow. – Xena said. – Come on Gabrielle. Let's go find a place to stay for the night.

- What? Don't you have a place to stay? – Böck asked.

-We arrived today and we didn't have time to look for a shelter. – Xena explained.

- Well, if you want, you could stay with me and Rex. – Alex suggested and Rex barked happily.

Xena looked at Gabrielle and said:

-Why not?

- Sounds good. – Gabrielle said.

They got in the car. Alex was driving, Rex had taken his usual place and Xena and Gabrielle were at the back.

After a few minutes they were at Alex's place. Alex unlocked the door and said:

-It's nothing much, but at least you won't be on the street and you won't need to pay for a hotel room.

- Don't worry – we've seen worse. – Gabrielle said and smiled.

-Actually we often sleep in the woods when we're traveling, so this here seems like luxury. – Xena said and laughed.

They noticed that it was actually 5 o'clock in the morning so nobody intended to go back to sleep… except for Rex. He lied down in the living room and closed his eyes.

Xena and Gabrielle sat on a red couch and Alex went in the kitchen to make some coffee.

-When would Dr. Graf be ready with the autopsy? – Xena asked loudly, so Alex could hear her.

-I don't know exactly, but he should be ready at some time today. – Alex replied.

-I think there's something strange about this case. Something … unusual. – Xena said.

-Why do you think that way? – Alex asked while coming into the living room, carrying three cups of coffee.

-I don't know. It's kind of strange – no enemies, no motive…

-Could it be a suicide? – Gabrielle asked.

-No way! – Both Xena and Alex said.

- When we get to the office, we'll make a research about Cabuli…and also about Miss Turunen. – Alex said.

-No, she couldn't have done it! – Gabrielle said.

-I know. But still we have to search. We might find someone with a motive. – Alex said.

Rex woke up and went in the bedroom.

-Where is he going? – Xena asked.

-Probably to the bedroom. – Alex answered.

-Why? Doesn't he like our company? – Xena asked with a smile.

-I don't know. – Alex said and smiled.

A minute after that Rex returned with a squeaky ball in his mouth and put the ball between Xena and Gabrielle. Then he sat on the floor and started waiting.

-He wants to play with one of you, but since it's time for his walk, we can all go out. What do you say? – Alex said.

-Why not? – Xena said. Then she stood up and so did Gabrielle.

They all went out. Rex had taken his squeaky ball and was now waiting for someone to play with him. Xena took the ball from him and threw it as far as she could. It took Rex a minute to find the ball and bring it back. This time he put it in Gabrielle's hand. She threw the ball; he brought it back and put it in Alex's hand.

-So you want all three of us to play with you? – Alex said to Rex and smiled.

Rex barked as an answer.

They played like this for an hour or two and then they decided that it's time for them to go to the office. They got in the car and they took their seats from the last time.

-Is this office of yours very far? – Gabrielle asked.

-No, don't worry. We'll be there in no time. – Alex said.

After 20 minutes they stopped before some building.

-We're here. – Alex said.

Everyone got out of the car and went in the building. Alex's office was at the third floor. There was no elevator so they had to take the stairs, but they didn't mind.

Alex opened the door of the office.

-Welcome to our nice little office! – He said and smiled.

They went in and saw three desks, a whiteboard and some cupboards.

-Hi, girls! – Christian, who was sitting at one of the desks, said. – Oh, and hi, Alex.

- Hello! – Xena said.

-Hello, Mr. Böck. – Gabrielle said.

-Hi, Böck. – Alex said. – Girls, you should also meet our colleague, Fritz Kunz. Fritz, these are Xena and Gabrielle. They are going to help us solve the murder at the concert hall.

-Hello, call me Fritz. – The man, sitting at one of the desks said.

-Nice to meet you Fritz. – Xena and Gabrielle said.

Alex too his place behind his desk, Rex sat in his corner, Gabrielle sat next to him so she could play with him and Xena sat at the edge of Alex's desk. It wasn't that they didn't have any chairs – Xena and Gabrielle felt comfortable that way.


	6. The Investigation

**The Investigation**

-Christian, do me a favor and check if Mr. Cabuli has had a record. – Alex said.

Christian turned on his computer and after a few minutes he said:

-No, Alex, no record.

-Wait a minute! – Xena said. – Gabrielle, didn't you say that they kicked out Tarja because of her manager?

Gabrielle nodded.

-Didn't you also say that Cabuli was also her manager?

Gabrielle nodded.

-I don't understand anything. – Alex said.

-A few years ago Tarja was singing in a band. They kicked her out because of her manager. – Gabrielle said.

-So? - Alex still didn't get the idea.

- Someone of the band might have a motive. – Xena said.

-What makes you think that way? - Christian asked.

-Gabrielle said that they kicked Tarja out because of him. – Xena said.

-But if one of them wanted to kill him, he would do it a few years ago, not now. – Alex said.

- We should still call all the band members and ask them a few questions. They might still tell us something. – Fritz said.

-Good idea, Kunz. – Alex said.

Alex's phone rang.

-Brandtner. – He said when he picked up the phone.

-Hi, Alex, it's me, Leo.

-Oh, hi, Leo. Anything new?

-I'm done with the autopsy, would you come down, please?

-Sure, I'm coming.

Then he hung up.

-Leo's ready with the autopsy. I'm going down to see what he has found. – Alex said while standing up and walking to the door.

-Mr. Brandtner? – Xena said.

-Alex. – He said.

-Alex. Could I come with you? – She asked.

-Sure. – He said. – Let's go.

-Gabrielle, you stay here. We won't be long. – She said to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled and said:

-I'll stay here with Rex.

Xena smiled and she and Brandtner went down to Dr. Graf.

-Hi, Alex. – Leo said when he saw that Alex has come. – Oh, and hello miss Xena.

-Xena. Without the "miss" thing, ok? – She said and smiled.

-Ok, then. By the way… I wanted to apologize for my behavior back at the crime scene. You see, when they wake you up at 2 o'clock a.m., telling you that there's a corpse waiting for you…

- I understand, don't worry. – She said and smiled.

-So, Leo, what did you find? – Alex asked.

-Oh, yeah. The cause of death is bleeding, 'caused by the stab wound. – He said.

-Do we know what the murder weapon is? – Xena asked.

-Oh, yeah. The murder weapon was a sword. – Leo answered.

- A sword? – Both Alex and Xena said surprised.

Who might have used a sword? – Xena said. – When there are pistols, guns…

-You're also using a sword. – Alex said smiling.

-I'm a warrior. – Xena said.

-Exactly. – He said and smiled.

Then they got back into the office, where Böck was telling Gabrielle the story of how he met Brandtner and Rex. That was one really long story, but also an interesting one and Gabrielle loved long and interesting stories. Christian was somewhere in the middle when Alex and Xena came back.

-So when Richard died, Rex felt very bad. I and my ex-colleague Höllerer were taking turns in staying with him at night. Anyway Rex hardly slept – he was mostly walking around the house. One night, when it was my turn to stay with Rex, someone rang at the door. It was Alex. He said he had come to meet Rex. So they met and Rex really liked him. Alex made him eat and sleep – I and Höllerer tried everything but we couldn't do that. Oh, yeah, when I told Alex that Rex wasn't sleeping, he whispered something in his ear and Rex felt asleep immediately. – Christian was telling Gabrielle.

-Really? How amazing. – Gabrielle said. She really liked Böck's story.

Then Christian turned to the door and saw that Xena and Alex were standing there.

-Oh, hi, guys. – He said. - For how long are you standing there?

- Long enough. – Xena said and smiled. Then she and Alex took their places – he sat on his chair behind his desk and she – at the edge of the desk.

-What did Leo say? – Kunz asked.

- The murder weapon was a sword. – Xena said.

-Anything else? – Christian asked. – Any clue?

-Unfortunately no. – Alex said.

- I phoned the members of Tarja's ex-band. – Fritz Kunz said. – They all said they were very busy, but they'll try to find some time to come and see us. Still they didn't promise anything.

-Good, Kunz. – Alex said. – And I think we should try to find to murder weapon.

- I'll go to the crime scene. – Christian said.

-Good, Christian. – Alex said. – And I'll stay here in case someone of the band members show up.

-I and Gabrielle will also stay here. – Xena said.

- And you, Kunz? – Böck asked.

-I'll also stay here. – Fritz said.

-Ok then, I'm going alone! – Christian said and went out.

After half and hour he was at the concert hall. He went to the crime scene and started looking around. Suddenly he heard a strange voice coming from behind him:

-What's happening here?

Christian turned around and got very scared of what he saw. It was A MONSTER! He freezed. The monster also wasn't moving. After a minute the monster took of the mask of his face and said:

-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

Christian was relieved when he saw the human face.

-No problem. – Christian said. – May I know who are you?

-They call me Mr. Lordi. I'm the singer of the band Lordi. We're supposed to have a concert here this evening.

-Where were you yesterday between 22 o'clock and midnight? – Christian asked.

-Oh, I was at the concert.

-Did anyone see you?

-Well, probably, but no one recognized me, 'cause I was without my mask.

-Ok, thank you. Don't leave the country – we might need you to come to the police station.

-Ok. Bye. – The man said and went to another room.

Christian looked for the weapon for an hour but he didn't find anything so he got back to the office.

-Well? – Xena said and stood up when she saw Böck coming.

-Well? – He replied.

-Did you find anything? – Alex asked.

- Well, I didn't find the weapon, but I met a man, who said they call him Mr. Lordi and that he was the singer of a band called Lordi, who are going to have a concert tonight. – Christian said proudly.

-So? – Alex asked.

-I asked him where he was at the time of the murder and he told me, that he was at the concert, but no one recognized him, because he was without his mask. – Christian continued. – Oh, and I forgot to tell you that this man was dressed like a monster. When I saw him at first I freezed but then he took of the mask of his face.

-He probably really scared you. – Alex said and laughed.

-Maybe we should ask Miss Turunen what she knows about this guy. – Xena said.

-Good idea. – Gabrielle said.

-Yes. I'll call her. – Alex said.

-No, I'll call her. – Xena said and picked the phone, which was on Alex's desk. Actually this phone was the only thing on Alex's desk, besides the lamp and besides…Xena.

-Ok, that way she won't get worried. – Alex said. – I don't want the poor woman to think we suspect her.

-Exactly. Me too. – Xena said and dialed the number of Tarja's hotel.

-Excuse me; can I speak to Miss Turunen, please?

- Could you tell me who wants to speak to her? – The man at the hotel said.

-My name is Xena. She knows me.

- Wait a second. I'll tell her you're calling.

After 10 seconds she heard Tarja's voice:

-Hello?

-Hello, Miss Turunen, could you come to the police station? We've got some more questions to ask you.

-Sure, I'll be there in half an hour.

-We'll be waiting for you.

They hung up.

After half an hour Tarja came to the police station. Christian took a chair from the other room and put it in front of Alex's desk for Tarja to sit. She sat on the chair and the other took their usual places.

-Miss Turunen, what do you know about a man called Mr. Lordi? – Alex asked her.

-Well, I've known him for a couple of years. He's my friend, even though he's been in love with me for a long time.

- Did you have a relationship with him? – Christian asked.

-No, I loved my husband. – She answered.

-Did Mr. Lordi like your husband? – Fritz Kunz asked.

-Well, not much. Actually not at all, but I don't think he would kill him.

-Did he ever threaten your husband? – Alex asked.

-No, never. At least I don't know of such thing.

-Thank you, Miss Turunen, you're free to go. – Alex said. – And I think we should pay a visit to that guy.

-Ok, let's go. – Xena said. – Gabrielle, you better stay here.

-Xena, why do you always leave me behind? – Gabrielle asked angrily.

-Gabrielle, I just want to protect you. Anything could happen there. – Xena answered.

Gabrielle didn't have anything to say. She knew that Xena cares about her, so she decided that there's no point of arguing right now.

-Rex are you coming or not? – Alex asked.

Rex stood up and went to Alex.

-Come on then. – Alex said.

-Ok, we'll just stay here and tell more stories. – Christian said. He and Gabrielle enjoyed telling stories to each other when they didn't have what to do. Kunz was also there and he found their stories very interesting.

-Stories? I love stories. – said Tarja, who was still there. – Could I stay and listen?

-Sure. – Gabrielle and Christian said with a smile.

Xena and Alex left the story tellers. They went to the concert hall and started looking for Mr. Lordi.


	7. The Suspect And The Big Mistake

**The suspect and the Big Mistake**

It didn't take them long to find Mr. Lordi as he was in the concert hall preparing for tonight's concert. He was in his dressing room, which was near the crime scene. Alex and Xena found him there.

-Are you the man who everyone calls Mr. Lordi? – Alex asked.

-Yes, who's asking? – The man said.

-Brandtner. Crime Squad. – Alex said. – And this is my colleague.

Xena was fluttered of the fact that Alex presented her as his colleague. Anyway there was no time for that.

-We're here in connection to the murder of Marcelo Cabuli. – She said.

-I see. - Mr. Lordi said. – I didn't like him much but I didn't kill him. Anyway I'd be glad to help.

- You've talked to our colleague a few hours ago, right? – Alex asked.

-Yes.

-You see, we think you had the motive and the opportunity to do it. – Xena said.

- I see, but it wasn't me. Do you have any evidence? – Mr. Lordi asked.

-Not yet. – Alex answered. – But we'll find some. Could we search your dressing room?

-Of course, but I doubt that you would find anything, 'cause I'm innocent. – Mr. Lordi said.

-We'll see about that, Mr. Lordi. – Alex said and started searching around with the help of Xena and Rex.

Soon after, Rex found a sword covered with blood in a cupboard.

-Well, well, Mr. Lordi, I think we found the needed evidence. –Alex said to Mr. Lordi, showing the bloody sword to him.

-What's that? – He asked.

-You should know very well. It's the sword you used to kill Cabuli.

-But I didn't kill him! – Mr. Lordi said loudly. – I told you I'm innocent!

-The evidence show something else. – Xena said and they took him to the police station.

When they got back to the office, the others were still telling stories and Tarja was still there listening. They came in.

-What happened? – Gabrielle asked.

-We found the murder weapon. We gave it to Forensics to prove that the blood on the sword is Mr. Cabuli's. – Alex answered.

-Also Mr. Lordi is under arrest. – Xena said.

-Oh, my God! – Tarja said. – I'm sure he didn't do it!

-We found the murder weapon in his dressing room. – Xena said.

-Oh, God. –Tarja said again. – And what about the concert? He was supposed to have a concert tonight. I was supposed to be a guest singer for one of the songs.

-There will be a concert. We'll let him out only for the concert. – Alex said.

-I…I can't believe it! – Tarja said.

Rex came to her and put his snout in her lap.

-Oh, you sweet thing! – She said to Rex and smiled. Rex wanted to make her feel better but he didn't achieve much.

-You should rest a bit. – Gabrielle said to Tarja. – Do you want me to take you to your hotel?

-Yes, please. – Tarja said and the two left.

Well, seems like it's all over. – Xena said and looked at Alex smiling.

-Yes, I think so. – Alex said. – It was a pleasure to work with you two.

-Thank you, Alex. By the way I was fluttered when you said I was you colleague. – Xena said.

-Well, somehow you were really my colleague and I didn't have time to explain that guy why you were there. – Alex said and smiled.

-By the way, the manager of Tarja's ex-band called and said that the members won't be able to come. – Kunz said.

-No problem, we don't need them anymore. – Alex said.

-Well, I'll wait for Gabrielle to come back and we'll go. – Xena said.

-Are you going so soon? – Christian asked.

-Yes, we travel. We don't use to stay very long at a town or a village.-Xena said.

-Oh, that's so sad. – Christian said. – Now who am I going to tell my stories to?

- You still have Kunz. – Alex said and smiled.

-And who's going to tell _me_ stories? – Böck asked.

He didn't get any answer.

After a few minutes Gabrielle came with some guy, dressed in a strange outfit.

-Joxer! – Xena said.

-Hi, Xena. – Joxer said.

-What are you doing here?

- I met him along the way back. – Gabrielle said. – I thought that he might come with us.

-Good idea, Gabrielle. – Xena said, and then she turned to the others. - Guys, meet our friend Joxer!

- Hi, Joxer, I'm Alex. – Alex said and shook Joxer's hand.

-I'm Christian, nice to meet you. – Böck said.

-And my name is Fritz, nice to meet you. – Kunz said.

-Nice to meet all of you, guys. – Joxer said friendly.

-By the way, on the way back I composed a little song, for our hero, there. – Gabrielle said.

-Let's hear it! – Kunz said.

And Gabrielle started singing:

"I see heroes without fame  
Killing thunder into streets  
Time to hide and dedications  
There you see be how it's gonna be  
And a dog takes over control  
He'll be fighting to the end  
That's what I call a good friend  
And always understand  
That's what I call a good friend  
Dog takes over control  
He'll be fighting to the end  
And always understand  
That's what I call a good friend!"

Rex barked happily and everybody clapped at Gabrielle except for Joxer, who said:

-No, Gabrielle, it wasn't like that. You haven't remembered it right. Now listen again.

Then he started singing his own song:

"Joxer the Mighty  
Roams through the countryside  
He never needs a place to hide  
With Gabby as his sidekick  
Fighting with her little stick  
Righting wrongs and singing songs  
Being mighty all day long  
He's Joxer—he's Joxer the Mighty!"

Everybody started laughing at Joxer's song but he didn't take it personal.

-Well, now we really have to go. – Xena said to Alex and they shook hands.

-Bye, everyone! – Gabrielle said happily.

-Bye! – Xena said.

-Bye, guys! – Joxer said.

After the long goodbye Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer went outside the police station and stopped.

-Now what? – Gabrielle asked.

-We could go back to the woods. It's going to get dark soon and we need to find a place to sleep. – Xena suggested.

-Well, ok – Gabrielle said.

-What woods? – Joxer asked, because he didn't know a thing.

-You'll see. – Gabrielle said.

So they went to the woods. When they got there it was already dark so they made a fire and went to sleep.

Suddenly Xena woke up. She got out of her so called bed and went behind the bushes.

-Ares, I know you're here. Show yourself!


	8. The Truth

**The Truth**

-That power of yours to feel when I'm here is just incredible! – She heard him from behind. Xena turned around and saw him.

-Why are you here, Ares? – She asked not very friendly.

-Aren't you happy to see me? – He asked with a smile.

-Come on, stop it. – She said.

-Well, I see you're not in a very good mood but I came here for a reason. – He said.

-And what is that reason? – She asked uninterested.

-Look, Xena I want to help you. – Ares said.

-Haaa! And how exactly could you help me? Not to mention that I don't need any help, especially from you. – She laughed.

-Oh, you need help but you don't know it. You think that you and that police officer have found the guy's murderer BUT YOU'RE WRONG!

-It was you, wasn't it?

-Very good, Xena. Very good.

-Why? Why did you do it?

-Well, that guy was a problem to everyone. His dirty tricks made everyone except his wife hate him.

-And you decided to get the world rid of him for good? – Xena laughed.

-No, I killed him because I thought that sooner or later he might get more evil than me. – Ares said and Xena laughed.

-And why did you make it look like it was Mr. Lordi?

-Because I'm the god of war, Xena, I'm evil!

-Well, seems like I'll have to get to the city and tell Alex. Poor Mr. Lordi is innocent.

-And what will happen if you tell him? – Ares asked. – They can't put me in jail – I'm a god!

-But they'll let Mr. Lordi out.

-No, they won't. You can't prove his innocence.

-Oh, Ares believe me - I can! – Xena said and ran back to Gabrielle and Joxer.

Ares disappeared.

-Gabrielle, wake up, we have to go. – Xena said to Gabrielle. It was around 5 o'clock and if they got up immediately, they'd be at the office at around 10 o'clock.

-Joxer, you wake up too!

After 15 minutes they were all awake and were going to the city. They walked around five hours when they finally reached it.

Now they were at the police station. Joxer and Gabrielle were walking slowly but Xena ran ahead and when she reached the office, she opened the door and shouted:

-IT WASN'T HIM!

Rex started barking – he always does that when somebody is shouting.

-It's Ok, Rex, calm down. – Alex said to Rex and then looked at Xena. – What are you talking about?

-The murder case. Cabuli. – Xena said.

-Ok, so? What about it? – Alex said.

Xena sat at her favorite place – the edge of Alex's desk and said:

-It wasn't Mr. Lordi who killed Cabuli.

In that moment Gabrielle and Joxer came in quietly and sat next to Rex.

-But how? Rex found the murder weapon in his dressing room! – Christian said.

-The sword Rex found didn't belong to Mr. Lordi. – Xena said. – It was my fault – I've seen this sword before and I didn't remember that until Ares came to me.

-Ares? God of war? – Kunz asked.

-Yes. – Xena said. – He told me he killed Cabuli and made it look like Mr. Lordi was the culprit. Then I remembered that the sword Rex found actually belonged to Ares.

Suddenly they all heard a clap. They looked aside and saw Ares.

-Well done, Xena! – He said.-For a serial time you manage to win. I just don't know one thing. How do you do it?

-I've got many skills. – Xena answered and smiled.

-Yeah, right. – Ares said and disappeared.


	9. Last Goodbye

**Last Goodbye**

-Was that him? – Kunz asked amazed.

-Yes, that was him. – Xena said.

-I'll order for Mr. Lordi to be released. – Alex said and picked up the phone. He told his colleagues to release him.

After two minutes Mr. Lordi came to the office.

-I told you I'm innocent, but thanks for proving it! - He said with a smile. – Now I'll go – there's work waiting for me. Bye everyone!

-Bye Mr. Lordi…And we're sorry for the mistake! – Gabrielle said.

- Oh, don't worry, it's nothing. – He said to her and winked.

-Bye, Mr. Lordi. We promise it won't happen again! – Alex said.

-O, I'm sure it won't. - Mr. Lordi said and they all laughed.

Then everyone else said "Goodbye" to him and he left.

-By the way, someone should go and get ham rolls! – Christian remembered.

-It's Kunz's turn today. – Alex said.

-Okay, I'll go. – Kunz said and went.

After 5 minutes he was back with a big bag of ham rolls for everyone.

-This is what we usually eat. It's like a ritual. – Alex explained to Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer.

It's a nice ritual you've got here. – Joxer said and bit his ham roll.

They all ate their ham rolls and then Alex said:

-Well, seems like this time it's really over.

-Yeah. –Xena said.

-Listen, why don't you two stay for a while? – Christian suggested.

-I'm sorry, we can't. – Xena said.

-Well, so it seems like this is really the last goodbye? – Alex asked.

-Yes, it is. – Xena said quietly. Then Alex got closer to her and kissed her. No one said anything. Xena was looking at Alex and Alex was looking at her. After a minute everything was over and Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer were ready to leave.

-Bye, guys! - Gabrielle said.

-Bye! - Joxer said.

-Bye everyone! – Xena said and looked at Alex.

- Bye, girls, bye, Joxer, we'll miss you! – Christian said.

-Yeah, we'll miss you! – Alex said.

-Come back soon! – Kunz added.

Rex wad also barking.

And so they left. Brandtner, Böck and Kunz were left alone in their little quiet office. Rex was lying down. The room was filled with silence until Böck said:

-I'll really miss those two.

-Me too. – Alex said.

- Me too. – Kunz said.


End file.
